In cable television systems a standard connector configuration, particularly with regard to the outer shell and mounting threads, is known as an F-connector, for connection to a 75 ohm coaxial cable. The type F-connectors come in many different configurations, depending upon the application. For indoor use, the assembly for such connectors is simpler, relative to outdoor use, in that the environmental conditions are less demanding. For outdoor use, it is important that the F-connectors be made as impervious to moisture as possible, particularly if the connectors are directly exposed to the atmosphere. Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide an F-connector that is impervious to moisture through use of a rubber boot at the end input port of a female configured F-connector for receiving the center conductor of a coaxial cable end secured to an associated male connector that screws onto the end of the female connector. As will be shown in detail below, the known best efforts to provide a moisture seal for such connectors in the prior art have not been satisfactory, in that over time moisture is still able to penetrate through the center portions of the connectors into housings on which the connectors are mounted. Typically, the connectors are configured for having one end secured onto a housing or cover plate for a housing via screwing a nut on the threaded mounting end of the connector. A center pin protruding from the mounting end of the connector is electrically connected within the housing to provide for connection to the coaxial cable expected to be coupled to the exposed other end of the F-connector. In view of moisture still being able over time to penetrate through the rubber boot at the exposed end of the connector, through the center pin into the housing the connectors mounted on, attempts have been made to overcome this by using a sealant material, such as RTV and/or epoxy, at the entry of the connector and its associated center pin into the housing. The use of sealant material in this manner is not always satisfactory, and over time moisture may still penetrate the housing upon which the connector is mounted.